


apple bottom jeans, boots with the

by shigeko



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Jeans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko/pseuds/shigeko
Summary: in this essay i will
Relationships: Koujaku/Seragaki Aoba
Kudos: 10





	apple bottom jeans, boots with the

aoba slid on his **🍎 🍑APPLE BOTTOM JEANS🍎🍑** and let the waistband snap against his cheeks. he finally decided to retire from those out-of-date blue skinny jeans in favor of navy blue ones with rips on the thigh and he looked fuckign se xy

he got his **👢 BOOTS👢 WITH THE JEANS👖👖** and was ready to go clubbgng witg the koujkaud

aob whipped out his コイル and called him as he wad leaving his aparfmentt 

"ayyyye" said kouaj when he answered

"ayyyyyyyyye im finna head out"

aob did his parkour thign across midorijima until he reached koaujjaku's destination. he smiled whem he saw him and they skipped their gay way to tje club whilst holding hands lol faggots

Koukakis had on those **bAGGY SWEAT PANTS🌚** and the **👟 REEBOKS 👟WITH THE PANTS**

with the PANTS 👖 👖

he turned aoba around and gave that 🍑 big booty🍑 a pants heejeheh

yeah so they got into the bar and aoba immediatley decided to get blind drunk. he was just about to order when koujakc pulled aoba onto the lit up dance floor.

"wtf dude let me get the drunk"

koujaku simply held out his other hand, a bag of little pills in his palm "how about i propose a different course of action"

and thats how oaba and kouajkxu got to tripping and strippi ng and then kicked out for being too loud

"how did we get kicked out for being too loud in a _fuckinf club_ " aoba screeched. 

"they probablu thought ur ass was too powerful tgats why"

THE WHOLE CLUB WAS LOOKING AT JEANS 👖👖. aobass was slapped left and right by who tbe fuck knows who but he was proud

aoba deemed himself too gone to make it home so they decide to go to koujakc's house. they managed.

aabs fell on tge bed once he got there.

"yo kouj can u get me a glass of choco milk"

kiujaku didnt respond for a second & just as he was about to snap at him the hairy kimono man came into view and sensually climbed onto the mattress

"i'll get you a glass of something all right"

"oh shitdd 😳"

kiokakju slid his tongue 👅 in the aoba mouth 👄and mmm yes jeans jeans jeans jeans jeans jeans jeAns jeans

💦💦💦💦💦

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fCmvXCgZr74&t=31s


End file.
